


Oh, Grey Warden

by CyanideCrystal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dragon Age Kink Meme, Dragon Age Lore, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, Dragon Age: Origins Flashbacks, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideCrystal/pseuds/CyanideCrystal
Summary: What if Warden Loghain was there at the Conclave? What if it was him who became the Herald of Andraste? One is for sure, demons are at least ten times better than Orleisians.Based on this prompt on DA Kink Meme: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14317.html?thread=54127341#t54127341





	Oh, Grey Warden

“Loghain Mac Tir,” a woman with short black hair said in heavy Antivian accent, circling him, like a predator, getting ready to strike. “I see betraying your country once just wasn’t enough, was it?”

  
“I don’t know what do you mean. I don’t know who you are,” said Loghain, trying to remain calm and keep his answers simple, which wasn’t easy in his current situation.

He was kneeling on a cold, stone floor of a cell in some kind of a basement and it seemed that he was being accused of something.

“Then explain this!” the woman said, grabbing his cuffed hand roughly. There seemed to be something covering his left hand… A green mark… It didn’t look like anything from this side of the veil.

“Cassandra!” another woman entered the small cell.

And not just some stranger. Loghain knew this one. Leliana, Hero of Ferelden’s trusted companion and the veteran of the Sixth Blight. She also always speaks in a very heavy Orleisian accent, which is sadly something that Loghain was hardly bothered by after his ten year period in Orlais.

“We still need him!” she said, dragging Cassandra away from their prisoner.

“The conclave is destroyed and everyone who attended it is dead, except for him and I’m supposed to just remain calm?”

“What…? I didn’t know that…” Said Loghain.

“What do you know?!” Cassandra shouted, while Leliana held her back so that the other woman couldn’t harm their prisoner.

“I remember running away from… something… And there was a woman… But it all felt more like a dream…”

“Well, maybe it wasn’t! Concentrate!” Cassandra said. Leliana looked at her with disapproval.

“I can’t!” Loghain said. He was tired and didn’t feel like being questioned.

“Ugh… Go to the fort camp, Leliana. I’ll take him to the Breach.”

Cassandra, seemingly calmed, squatted in front of him and replaced the cuffs around his wrists with a simple rope. Leliana observed for a while, as though she was making sure the prisoner isn’t harmed by her companion, but after a moment she disappeared.

“I’ll show you what happened,” said Cassandra, while helping him stand up.

*

Loghain really shouldn’t be here. Not in Ferelden, not in Haven and above all else imprisoned for a crime he knew nothing about until a few minutes ago. His head hurt from the overload of information and his wrists stung from being bound together for so long. He was being dragged out of a cell by Cassandra.

When he was summoned to the Conclave Loghain was grateful. Not only for a chance to separate himself from Grey Wardens who seemed to be going more than a little bit out of hand, but also for a chance to visit the land, that he dreamed of for ten years - Ferelden. Such a long time he spend with people telling him that he will never see his homeland again. But here he was. Walking among the snowy paths of Haven. And as much as he was annoyed by the circumstances he was in, he would chose to be here over any place in Orlais.  
There was no snow in Orlais. Or at least not in Montsimmard. Seasons blended together so much that no matter how hard he tried to remember the weather in Ferelden, at some point he couldn’t remember how it feels.  
He wanted to sit down and rest. To not have to worry, like men of his age deserved to. But he wasn’t just any man. And all he might’ve deserved in the past was long lost. His current situation was a good example of that.  
He was pushed forward by his captor.

“See that?” she asked. “We call it a Breach. It’s a giant portal to the Fade. It seems to expand with every passing hour… and this is not the only one.”

He looked to the sky and saw a giant rift, glowing in the same color his hand was. It seemed that the Chantry folk and local people think this is all his doing. Of course it was equally ridiculous to the claim he murdered the Divine, however he didn’t hold it against them to think that, they already saw him commit acts of treason before.

"Ill take you to the Breach. But don’t try anything, my acquaintance will tell you where you come to play" she said. Suddenly his hands were free. Loghain send the Seeker a questioning look. She shrugged.

"You would slow me down otherwise. Now get moving, Fereldans have enough reasons to kill you, let’s not give them a chance."

She was right, of course.

"Will I get any weapon? In case I need to defend myself," Loghain wanted to know. It really should be in her best interest, after all.

"I will take care of fighting. You should just stay back if something dangerous shows up," she said, dismissively.

"I don’t think that’s wise, Seeker."

"You’re the last person who should comment on other people’s decisions, Warden."

"Fair enough," he shrugged. "I just assumed you wouldn’t put my life in danger if I am as vital to your plan as you said."

Loghain had a point. Besides Cassandra didn’t have time to argue with him any further.

"Here," she said, pointing at a wooden crate. "That’s all I can offer."

He bend over to explore the insides of the container. Weapons provided were of a very poor quality, worn out and blunt, but there was something beneath the stack of axes and longswords that caught his attention. A nicely crafted bow, probably of dalish origin, but he couldn’t be sure. Loghain took it out and carefully run his hands over the wood. Definitively elven. He grabbed a stack of arrows and pulled it onto his arm.

"I assumed you’d go for a sword."

"If your weaponry was at least half decent I would."

Cassandra scoffed at that remark, but didn’t comment. There was no time to argue.

*

It didn’t take long for them to stumble onto a group of demons. Loghain was a bit unsure of his archery skills, fearing years of fighting with a sword made him forget the proper technique. But with every enemy the Warden took down he was more convinced that wasn’t the case.

Soon enough he and the Seeker found people she seemed to recognize- a beardless dwarf and a bald apostate elf. She lent them a hand in fighting demons that seemingly crawled out of a green portal in the sky. When they were finished with fighting and the Warden has already put już bowiem away he felt the someone taking a hold of him.

"No time for explanation," elf said, suddenly grabbing Logahain by his wrist. Warden hissed as elf's fingers dug into his skin, more out of frustration than any actual pain. Apostate held Loghain's hand, which was now marked with a faint green light towards what appeared to be a portal in the sky.

"What-" Loghain didn’t finish as he realized what was happening. The light from his hand connected itself with the portal, shrinking it and then completely disappearing.

"That proves my theory," elf said turning to Cassandra. "Loghain is connected to the Fade and only this-"

Mage held the Warden's hand up so that everyone can see the mark the explosion left on his palm.

"Is the only thing that can close the Breach."

"I don’t know if I should be relieved by that," Cassandra said.

"There is enough stuff to worry about already, Seeker," dwarf said, putting his crossbow away. "I say we shouldn’t add to that list."

He paused briefly and turned to Loghain.

"I thought Hawke was exaggerating when she spoke about your skills," he missed. "But you’re good... For a senior citizen, of course."

"Varric Tethras, I presume?" Loghain wanted to know. "The crossbow wielding writer and Champion's treasured friend?"

"Word travels fast, I see," Varric said, smiling. "And you’re Loghain, the Traitor Teyrn. Pleased to meet you."

There was no malice in dwarf's voice, but Loghain would lie if he said that the nickname didn’t bother him. It was a Grim reminds that even after so many years people remember. Loghain had a thick skin and could take any insult Orleisians would throw at him, yet he always felt his heart sink when he heard what his people called him. Perhaps because it was just truth.

"Anyway Ill be tagging along," said Varric as thought he had everything already planned.

"No way," Cassandra scoffed at him. "As much as I appreciate your help, it is no longer needed. The Divine is dead, there is nobody to listen to your story."

"I’m sure there isn’t much to lose by accepting my help at this point, Seeker."

Cassandra just grunted with disapproval.

"My name is Solas," elf offered, bowing his head slightly. "It’s good to see you among the living."

"And he was the one who kept you that way," added Varric with a smile.

"I’m quite... Interested with the matters Fade, you see," Solas elaborated.

"I’m that case you have my thanks. It’s truly interesting how I refuse to die, no matter my position," Loghain said.

"You should consider writing a book about that," Varric said. "Or better yet, let me do it."

Cassand clicked her tongue.

"There is no time for idle conversation. The Breach is still open and we need to decide out next move."

*

"As the great Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby I order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux and face execution!" the old man in Chantry robes exclaimed.

"Deja vu," Loghain grunted and then immediately scolded himself for using an Orleisian phrase. He was forced to learn the language after his arrival in Montsimmard. Loghain would never admit it, but Orleisian culture really rubbed onto him. Even the language. He tried to hide it, when he came to Ferelden, but his "r" became slightly rolled, and he sometimes put the accent at the wrong syllable. He hoped nobody could see it, but it has become obvious Leliana, his former companion whom he had the displeasure of meeting again in the forward camp, picked up on it and found it quite amusing.

"I don’t have to follow your orders," Cassandra hissed.

"You are supposed to serve the Chantry," Chancellor said, disgruntled.

"We are serving the Divine-," Leliana said, calmly.

"Justinia is dead! And thanks to him," Chancellor wouldn’t let her finish.

"Don’t talk about me like I’m not here," Loghain said, annoyed with their pointless arguments.

"You shouldn’t even be here!" the clerk shouted, angry but visibly pleased he could berate someone who used to be much more influential than him.

"We can’t change that now, can we?" Said Cassandra. "Lets just focus on the issue at hand! We need to get to the Breach and quickly."

"How?!"

"The mountain pass," said Leliana.

"Leliana, we already lost contact with an entire squad there. It might be dangerous. We have to charge.”

“Absolutely not!” Chancellor shouted.

“That’s even more dangerous!” added Leliana, in a much more controlled voice, yet still visibly bothered.

“Alright, you know what? Let’s ask a third party,” Varric joined the argument. “Loghain, what should we do according to you?”

Everyone’s eyes were suddenly focused on the Warden. That’s new. It’s been awhile since anyone asked him to make a choice about anything significant. Which was completely fair, of course…

“I say let’s do what Leliana said… The squadron might need our help,” said Loghain gingerly, looking at others for reaction. He hated how hesitant he was to state his opinion, but since he became a Grey Warden people didn’t appreciate it when he voiced his thoughts, to put it lightly.

“I like the way you think, Teyrn,” said Varric. “You heard the man, let’s move it!”

Cassandra groaned.

*

Just a bit north, a squad of Cassandra's people still fought for their lives. Well, not really a squad anymore, since many of the soldiers were already dead, bodies left behind while their brothers and sisters in arms struggled to fend off unyielding hordes of demons, which number seemed to never actually decrease. In fact, it seemed like there were more of them now. The green glow of the rift above them threatening there was even more to come. Lieutenant Ana decided they should fight, as opposed to fleeing, which cost some of her man their lives. Right now she was considering telling them to run, while she'd distract the demons long enough for them to be safe.

"Hey, Lieutenant... If we don't make it I just wanna tell you-", one of her man started, but cut himself off when they heard a swish and right after noticed that the demon closest to them had an arrow going straight through his upper body.

"It's them! Quickly!" Cassandra shouted, rushing towards the demons, her sword drawn. After that everything was a blur. Probably because of blood loss Ana couldn't make up to much from the fight. Her vision was getting more restricted and she fell down on a thick layer of snow.

"Lieutenant!" someone shouted, trying to pull her back up Ana opened her eyes and slowly sat up on the snowy ground. "Oh thank the Maker!"

"Lady Cassandra!" Lieutenant exclaimed, relieved. "Are my men...?"

"They're safe."

"Thank you..."

"Don't thank me, Lieutenant. Thank our prisoner," said Cassandra, giving the Lieutenant one of her rare a smile. "He insisted we go that way."

"Prisoner...?" Ana was confused for a moment, when she noticed him approaching. "Grey Warden?"

"You're welcome," said Loghain, putting away his weapon.

"Since when do we hold Orleisian Wardens prisoner...? I'm sorry, I'm still a bit dizzy..."

That's when she blacked out again.

*

After the group was able to patch up Cassandra’s soldiers, they decided to head straight to the Breach. There wasn’t even enough time to escort the wounded to safety, but maybe if they get to their destination fast enough

everyone will be safe… Or not, Haven will be wiped off the map and Loghain executed for a crime he had no memory of committing.

“You’re getting pretty good at this whole… rift closing business,” said Varric.

“I hope it’ll work for the Breach,” muttered Loghain.

“You’re gonna find out soon enough,” said Cassandra. “We’re getting close.”

The ruined Temple of Sacred Ashes was quite a view. Especially now that the distinct green light was siping through the windows and gaps between old bricks.

“I have one more question, though,” said Varric. “Does the mark bother you? Does your hand feel any different than before?”

“Well…” Loghain started, but didn’t get the chance to finish.

“Cassandra!” Leliana shouted, running towards them. She had some of her people with her, but not too much. Loghain didn’t suppose she was good at working in groups anyway.

“Leliana! Have your men take up positions around the temple!” Said Cassandra. “This is your chance to end this. I hope you’re ready.”

“I don’t think if I can reach that high, Seeker.”

“You don’t have to,” Cassandra pointed at the rift inside the temple.

“Surely that’s not enough?”

“It was the first one, we believe it’s the key to ending it all.”

“Believe… great,” Loghain muttered under his breath. Why everyone here talked like that. “We believe”, or “we’re not sure”. Doesn’t anyone here know anything for certain? It frustrated Loghain more than any demon. He took out his bow. “Let’s put an end to this madness.”

“Agreed,” said Cassandra, nodding her head. “Let’s move it.”

They run down the stairs. They were stipped and in places missed several steps, but that didn’t slow them down.

“Alright,” Solas said when they reached the end of the stairs. “The rift is temporarily sealed, but to close it properly you will have to open it for a moment. We have your back.”

“Understood,” said Loghain, coming closer to the rift. Suddenly the mark on his hand started to glow brighter than before. He groaned in pain. And suddenly he heard the voices…

“Now is the hour of our victory. Bring forward the sacrifice,” the deep voice said.

“Somebody, help me!” screamed the woman’s voice. Logahin believed it belonged to the Divine Justinia… He also had a feeling he already heard both of those voices…

“What’s going on here?!” He said. No, it wasn’t him, he didn’t even open his mouth to speak… But it certainly was his voice… Was he forgetting something essential? Did he really blew up the conclave and what he was hearing now were his memories, echoing within the Fade.

“That’’s you! The Most Holy called out for you!” Cassandra shouted, taken aback. “What…”

But before she could finish a vision spawned before them. Like a shadow of the past. Loghain had a bad feeling about this…

Divine Justinia was floating in the air, with her hands bound as though she was crucified. There was a figure before her. But it was different then other shadow people. It couldn’t be identified, shrouded in shadows, only the glowing eyes and a faint outline of its body visible. Loghain couldn’t remember any of it.

“What’s going on here?” Past Loghain shouted, running forward the woman.

“Run while you can! Warn them!” Justinia screamed.

“Slay the Warden,” the deep voice said. After that the blinding light shot towards them, from the rift. The vision disappeared.

“You were there!” shouted Cassandra. “What happened to the Divine? Who was that? Is what we’re seeing true or is it just a vision?”

“I don’t remember!” Loghain shouted back at her. He tried, but he honestly couldn’t think of anything… His memories were wiped out.

“Maybe closing the rift first, asking questions late. Eh, Seeker?” Varric said, getting out his crossbow. Cassandra didn’t seem all too happy not knowing the answers, but grunted in approval.

“Men, be ready to fight!” She commended and gestured to Loghain to open the rift. He obliged. Everyone drew their weapons. This was it. The rift burst open.

*

Loghain expected demons. But what he didn’t expect was a giant monster, who was seemingly indifferent to most of their attacks.

“The Pride Demon,” Varric muttered. His time with Hawke taught him to always expect things to turn out at least three times worse than he expected.

Loghain aimed for the beast’s head, or at least what he thought was the head. Demon anatomy wasn’t his strong suit. Cassandra tried to trip the creature with her shield bash to its legs, but that effort seemed to be futile.

"You seem to know much about the Fade, elf," Loghain shouted. "Can’t you do anything to stun this... Thing?"

"Im trying," said Solas, gritting his teeth. "It’s not as easy as you may think."

“Would you do it if it was lying on the ground?”

“That would probably be easier for me to land an attack…” the elf said. “Will you attempt to knock him over?”

“We’ll see.”

Loghain stepped back a little, still shooting at the creature, which seemed to do little to nothing when it came to hurting the demon. He could use a sword right now… Not thinking much about it he run to towards a soldier standing a few feet away from him and grabbed his sword.

“I’ll be needing this,” he growled and swiftly took it out of the other fighter’s hand. “You can have this”

Loghain threw the bow at him. The confused soldier didn’t even have time to grasp what happened when Loghain was already running towards Cassandra.

“Did you steal that?” She asked, amused by his chaotic actions.

“It was a trade,” Loghain responded. “Besides I needed it more than him. Did you see that boy? He was too scared to even approach the demon.”

“What exactly are you planning?”

“I want to jump on it.”

“You want to do what?”

“When you succeed in knocking this thing over, the elf could immobilize it and I would jump on top of it and stab it,” said Loghain, like it was something obvious and logical to propose.

“You know you’re not supposed to kill yourself, right?”

“It seems that even if I tried the universe won’t let me,” he said. “So will you knock it over, or will you make the old man wait?”

Cassandra growled, but complied. She commanded more people to help her trip the creature. The Seeker herself also rushed towards it and hit it with her shield as hard as it was possible for her, which she followed with a series of slashes to the back of one of the demonic leg.

“He’s falling over!” Someone screamed. Loghain wasted no time and run towards it, with the rest of the soldiers who were still able to fight. He saw the beast freezing in place as Solas cast one of his spells on it. This was going surprisingly well.

He jumped on top of the beast and proceeded to stab and stash its torso, neck and head.

“That should do it,” he muttered under his breath, while standing up. Suddenly he felt the creature beneath him move. He made an attempt to jump off of it, but it was too late for that. He was grabbed by the demonic hand, as the demon made a move to stand.

Loghain was pretty sure he won’t get out of this one for a second, but suddenly he felt the monstrous hand loosen its grip on him. He hit the ground.

“Fire arrows,” he heard Varric say. “Pretty useful.”

Loghain saw the beast before him disintegrating, with a couple of arrows stuck in its head.

“This is how it is with demons, you gotta learn where to shoot,” Varric said, extending his hand towards Loghain. “But you were doing pretty ok out there.”

Loghain accepted Varric’s hand and surprisingly enough he was able to help him to his feet, despite how short the dwarf was. Loghain then extended his left hand towards the rift.

“Let’s see if this will work,” he said and immidiatly felt a rush of magical energy rush through his entire body. The rift was changing, but the light was so intense he could barely look at it.

Suddenly all went black.

*

When Loghain woke up he was confused. There were no sounds of battle around him, and he had the armor he was wearing was gone. Moreso Warden could feel a soft material under him. Loghain opened his eyes, groaning.

He looked around.

Everything looked so… Fereldan here. The furs draped over wooden, unpainted walls, the simple design and of course the smell… He really missed it.  
Suddenly the door opened and a young, elven servant walked through it. He sat up on the bed and she screamed, dropping everything she was holding.

“Ugh, where am I?” Loghain asked, confused.

“I-in Haven, my lord. I-I’m sorry if I woke you…” She stammered over her words.

“I’m not your lord and you shouldn’t apologize to me,” he said. Nobody called him a lord for at least nine years. It felt really out of place to be refered as such, but also brought back some memories.

“I’m sorry… I mean, eh…”

“What happened with the Breach?” Loghain interrupted her attempts on not apologizing.

“T-they say you saved us! The Breach stopped growing and so did the mark on you hand!”

Loghain examined his left palm. That elf was right.

“That’s what people are saying?”

“It’s all they’re talking about! Even though the Breach is still there it seems to be… safe. At least that’s what the people are saying…” The servant explained.

“That’s quite... unexpected…”

“And um… Lady Cassandra wanted to see you when you’re awake, um.. she’s in the temple,” the girl said, awkwardly backing away, not even bothering to pick up the items she dropped. “At once, she said!”

And with these words, she run outside.

Loghain stretched out and noticed that he was wearing a pretty expensive clothes. Something made for a noble. That made him wonder how much did the townsfolk approve of him. There was only one way to find out. He stood up, his bones creaking. Loghain knew that he was getting a bit too old to fight as much as he did, but there really wasn’t much choice given to him. Grey Wardens don’t retire.

  
*

Loghain stepped out to the cold air of Haven. He looked up and saw that the Breach was still there, but people seemed to be more at ease with it. He wondered if it wasn’t too early to be this laid-back about it. He headed towards the biggest building in the village, hoping Cassandra was waiting there. While he was walking he heard hushed whispers around him.

“Is that really him? The Traitor Teyrn?”

“They say he saved us from the Breach.”

“The Breach is still there, when I last checked.”

“He still did more than anyone here to save us.”

“But can we trust him after what he did?”

He really hoped people of Ferelden would feel like they could put their trust in him, once again. After he being denied any access to Ferelden for ten years, Loghain pretty much accepted he would never be welcome, even in the Grey Wardens, but the current evenrs sparked a light of hope inside him. Maybe it was just a fantasy.

He opened the giant front door to the temple and walked towards the room he could hear arguing voices. That had to be where Cassandra was. He lingered in front of the door, to listen to the discussion that was taking place inside the room.

“He should be sent to Val Royeaux and face execution!” Chancellor shouted.

“I don’t think he’s responsible for what happened here, Chancellor”, said Cassandra.

“I don’t think you have much say in this, Seeker.”

“The only thing I care about right now is closing the Breach and saving the people of Haven and you deny me that by your efforts to imprison the only person who can actually help me!”

“He didn’t even close the Breach!”

Loghain opened the door.

“You wanted to see me?” He said.

“Chain him and get him ready to trasport to Val Royaux!” The Chancellor barked to the templars stading on both sides of the door.

“Disregard that,” said Cassandra, waving her hand dismissively. “And leave.”

They bowed and headed out.

“Am I to understand I am still a suspect?” Said Loghain.

“Of course you are!” Chancellor shouted.

“No, he’s not,” said Leliana, walking emerging from the back of the room. “We can’t be certain who did this. And anyone who Justinia trusted could be a suspect. Someone she possibly didn’t feel threatened by…”

“Now I am the suspect?!” Chancellor screamed. He looked as though he was ready to rush out of the room or attack someone at any given moment.

“Or me, or Cassandra,” Leliana elaborated. “We can’t know for sure. What we do know is that he can help us. That means he stays.”

“He was sent by the Maker in our darkest hour, we can’t throw away such a gift,” said Cassandra, as she backed off to the bookshelf at the other side of the room and when she returned she dropped a heavy book to the table.

“You know what this is, Chancellor. A writ from the Divine, granting us the authority to act,” she said. Chancellor looked like he was about to burst from anger. “As of this moment I declare the Inquisition reborn.”

She approached the man, who was walking backwards to the door.

“We will close the Breach, find those responsible and restore order with or without your help!” Cassandra said. Chancellor send them an angry, defeated look, before turning around and walking away, slamming the door behind him.

“This is the divine directive, rebuild the Inquisition of old. Find those who will stand against the chaos. We have to act now. With you at our side.”

*

After that day things seemingly spiraled into even more chaos. People walked in and out of the temple, many of which Loghain have never seen before. They all spoke in different accents and had one goal- to restore order. Everything discussed there came to light when Commander Cullen, whom Loghain didn’t have the chance to officially meet, but occasionally saw going in and out of the rooms in the temple, nailed an announcement to the door of the building. It stated that the Inquisition has been resurrected from the ashes to protect people from the Breach.

Loghain and Varric stood nearby, leaning against the wall.

“This all seems so crazy, doesn’t it?” The dwarf asked. “One day you’re just a writer and the next you’re joining the Inquisition!”

“I didn’t know you were joining,” said Loghain.

“Well, consider yourself warned.”

Varric looked towards the sky, as the Inquisition banner was being unfolded.

"You know what, I just realized something… Did that soldier we saved earlier call you an Orleisian?" He asked.

Loghain groaned.

"I am technically a citizen of Orlais… So that’s not entirely incorrect.”

Varric burst into laughter. Loghain frowned a little at that reaction.

“Oh, is that so amusing to you?” He said, annoyed. “At least I’m not a beardless dwarf.”

“And here I thought we were having a nice conversation,” Varric remarked, smirking slightly. “Orleisians always ruin the mood.”

Loghain sighed with resignation and Varric just laughed.

Meanwhile the snow started falling on down down on the village of Haven, but it seemed like that didn’t affect the people around them, used to much lower temperatures of south Ferelden. Loghain still had to adjust to that, after living in the much warmer climate, but right now it didn’t seem to bother him that much.. His world has been turned upside down and it actually felt good. Standing on a snow covered path in Ferelden with Varric and watching people walking past them. People who, Loghain hoped, hated him a bit less today.


End file.
